War
by Kane'sRightHand
Summary: It finally happened. GUN has declared war on the Eggman Empire, an naturally Shadow is called in to fight. This is some of his experiances. Rated M for blood and gore.


OK, here is a story that I got the idea from a movie. It was on the Military Channel, I don't remember the name right now. Also, there will be some of the characters from the comics, and the characters will use guns because they eventually play a big part in the plot. Anyway, on with the show!

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, the defender of Mobius. He had never been scared or afraid of anything, until now. He was sitting next to his girlfriend, Amy Rose, and was currently fidling with a small, black leather box. Inside was a ring he was going to use to propose to her, and like was metioned before, he was nervous as you could get. He gathered all his strength and began to move his arm-holding the box-to the table. However, the efforts were in vain. Two GUN soldiers approached before he could do anything. "Shadow the Hedgehog?" one asked. "Yes, it's me." came a reply. "The Commander has sent us to retrive you for something important, please come with us." the soldier stated. "Can't you see I'm busy?" Shadow asked. "The Commander said it was urgent. Please come with us." This had happened before, but why now? Why when he was about to ask her one of the biggest questions ever? "Well, I have to take Amy home, so I'll-" he was cut off. "The Commander has already prepared someone to take her home. He wants you to come NOW." Shadow sighed. It had to be important. 'Guess it'll have to wait.' he thought. 'I can't exactly say I'm about to propose, it would ruin the surprise.' "Alright, if it's this urgent, i'll come. I guess I'll see you later Amy." "Bye Shadow..." Amy hung her head. Shadow sighed as he and the soldiers walked off.  
At the GUN base:  
The Commander and two of his aides were e heared the door open.  
"What the hell was important enough to take me from my date now Commander?" It was undoubtedly Shadow.  
"Shadow, I want you to know this before anyone else. We have declared all out war on the Eggman Empire. After the use of a tactical nuclear warhead against Soleanna, we knew now was the time to strike. Come with me, I'll show you to your squad." Shadow kept a straight face as he and the commander walked to the barracks. Soon, they were in a room with who was apparently Shadow's squad. Shadow immediatly recogognized everyone, and wasn't happy about one of them.  
"Commander, why is the faker in my squad?" Shadow asked.  
"Because, we only wanted the best of the best, so-" he was cut off.  
"I know that. So why is he here?"  
Sonic was then heard. "That's cold Shadow!"  
The Commander facepalmed as they started arguing.  
"Can you please shut up you two?" It was Knuckles.  
After the Commander left, Shadow looked at his squad. It was him, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega and Espio. He was already putting them into the two fire-teams in his mind when he thought about something else.  
"Do any of you have military expirience whatsoever (is that one word?)?" Everyone except Rouge and Omega shook their heads. Shadow sighed.  
"Well then, I guess we need to go to the armory for your firearms so we can train then." Shadow simply stated. Sonic wasn't happy about that.  
"I'm NOT using a gun!"  
"Sonic, do us all a favor and shut your trap before I tear it out. You WILL use a gun, and you WILL follow my orders, got it?"  
Sonic knew he had to, Shadow didn't make idle threats. He still wasn't happy though when they got to the armory.  
"Alright, you all will have a certain weapon for your different roles in the squad." Shadow stated. He proceded to grab a standard M-16 assault rifle for himself, and started telling everyone else what weapons to get. Tails and Rouge got DMRs (designated marksman rifle), Knuckles got an M249 machine gun, Omega would just use his arsenal of weapons, Blaze and Espio got M-16s with 320s (grenade launchers) on the bottom rail, and Silver and Sonic got standard M-16 rifles.  
"Alright, you have your weapons, now we get to train with them. We will then get your certification for useing grenades, and then the Commander will tell us waht to do. Now, follow me." Everyone followed Shadow to the fireing range for their training. Shadow knew this would take a while, but as long as they were cooporative, he wouldn't mind quite as much.

Well what do you think? This was and introduction for the story, and I am also open for constructive critisim, so tell me where I can improve. Also, I want to say this: this will have a few real-life war experiances I read in a magazine (History Magazine, I think), and I will try to show some of the acuall things that happen in war. So to all you vets out there, this is in honor of you. 


End file.
